The Fallen
by Rose Tattoo
Summary: **CHAPTER 2**AU V/B, K/CC what if earth was destroyed instead of Vegittasei, what if Bulma, Chichi and Yamcha were captured and forced to work for Freeza? wanna find out...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review...i beg you...i'll be your best friend!!!!!
1. Wish To Be Dead...

Note: this fic is set in AU with Chickyuu being destroyed instead of Vegittasei. Bulma, Yamcha, and Chichi were captured by Freeza while Vegeta and all the other Saiya-jins lead normal lives until a dispute over a planet sparks a war between the House of Kold and Vegittasei. B/V, K/CC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…*calls offstage 'haven't I read this line enough times?*  
  
Prologue  
  
To everyone he is known as The Ruthless Saiya-jin Prince. Born to rule Vegittasei, destined to become The Legendary. The blood of billions stains his hands. He has killed without mercy or pity. He has destroyed hundreds of worlds in the service and loyalty to the planet he would someday rule. The only emotions he knows are pride, anger, and hate. His name is Vegeta no ouji.  
  
She was born on a planet called Chickyuu to a family you could consider elite. Freeza killed her father and mother and destroyed her planet when he grew bored with their existence. She and two other Chickyuu-jins were spared to be turned into mindless killing machines to serve Freeza's whims. She was useful in more ways than one, her knowledge of technology and the sciences made her valuable to Freeza's empire. She is a genius, but she is also a demon. She has destroyed planets and tortured the innocent just for the fun of it. She is the most powerful female in Freeza's army and her armor and hair are bloody from countless battles and purgings done for the glory of the Kold Empire. She has killed the good, the evil, the intelligent, the weak, and the beautiful, all for her own amusment. Her name is Bulma, The Destroyer.  
  
Chapter 1: wish to be dead…  
  
Bulma hissed a warning as one of the three men tried to make advances towards her. The other two were busy playing with their latest female catch. The helpless woman cried out to her as she walked past, begging for help. Part of Bulma sneered at the woman; her mindset was 'those who ask for help don't deserve it'. The other part was enraged that the other man would dare try and rape her. Not that he could even if he wanted to. The only man on the planet who could rape her was Freeza…but she didn't want to remember that.  
  
Bulma quickened her pace towards the cell she shared with Chichi and Yamcha. Her unruly, light blue hair swished back and forth at the center of her back. At first she tried to keep it clean and nicely cut but that didn't work out. Now the blue locks were jagged and uneven, giving her a rough but dangerous look. Her shoulders flexed and she drew small comfort in the black bladed short sword sheathed to her back. She was also great full for the battle armor she was provided. As one of Freeza's best, she was given a breastplate with the Kold Family Crest engraved below the right shoulder. That symbol meant none of the others could touch her.  
  
  
  
Upon reaching her cell she entered her security code and let the red laser beam scan her eyes. The door slid open with a grating sound.  
  
"Hi B-chan," Chichi said from her post in a corner when Bulma sat down on her gray fleece blanket that served for a bed. They all had to sleep on the floor.  
  
The room itself was quite spacious, with three mats at a different corner of the single square room. On one wall was a small electric stove, a gray metal box for clothes and a rickety cubbard with chipped plates and glasses and about ten capsules of food. If you wanted to avoid a fight you'd eat in your own quarters. The mess hall was the pits, literally.  
  
Bulma waved and unclasped the sword on her back and gently set it beside her. "Where's Yamcha?" she asked innocently. Chichi averted her eyes and didn't answer. Bulma mouthed an O. He was with Freeza then. Bulma snorted in disgust. That lizard was really fucked up, one day women, the next day men…he really needed to settle with just one, he was already creepy enough.  
  
"We got a new assignment today B-chan," Chichi whispered, looking back at Bulma. She often used her friend's nickname, it made the few things she had seem more real and comforting. Comfort was more precious than credits (standard money) on Koldsei, or anywhere else in the universe for that matter.  
  
"Who do we kill next?" Bulma asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Some planet called Canassa. They're supposed to be really weak there. It'll be an easy job. We leave tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Great, I could use some easy killing now, no effort is good," Bulma smiled wickedly and stretched out on the gray mat. Chichi gave her a hard stare.  
  
"Why do you say those things B-chan? You're becoming colder every day," Bulma turned to look at her friend. Chichi was usually okay but sometimes she would go off on fits of innocence and depression and ask Kami why they were in this mess. "Sometimes I can't tell the difference between you and Freeza," her voice trailed off.  
  
Bulma propped herself up on her elbows and looked at her friend as calmly as she could. How dare she say things like that? I am nothing like that bakayaro shithead with a small unit! How could she say that?! Bulma's mind screamed but her voice remained quiet. She looked at Chichi a few more seconds before lying back down and turning over to face the wall. If she was any younger she would have cried, but she had grown up, become strong. At age sixteen she was as tough as any man on the planet and the strongest woman to boot, but that didn't matter. Bulma didn't care about anything accept fighting. Fighting had become her only source to draw comfort from…because everything else she loved was destroyed. Another reason she to be cold, Chichi and Yamcha were the last. They die she's alone, she would protect them the only way she knew how against Freeza. It's strange, she thought. Chichi and I used to be best friends…  
  
The door to the cell opened and Yamcha dragged himself in. Neither Chichi nor Bulma looked at him. They would let him save his pride. Bulma heard Yamcha fall on his own mat with a sickening thud. Then her heart sank as he spoke.  
  
"Freeza wants you next in a few hours, Bulma. A guard will come to pick you up when it's time."  
  
I guess it'll be another forty-eight hours without sleep again, she sighed and curled up into a tight ball clutching her sword to her breast. These were the times she wished she was dead…  
  
Ooooh! What a depressing life…it'll get better soon, I promise, now…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Canassa

Note: thankies for sooo many reviews. I have new best friends!!!!!!! SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!  
  
The beginning of this chapter is a little gory with implications of rape, you have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing LAWYERS GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!!!!!!  
  
Bulma leaned against the cold cement wall. With great effort, she reached up and pushed a few buttons on a control panel above her head. The panel beeped and Bulma turned her head up slightly, looking at the time displayed in big neon yellow numbers with her one good eye. The night had been more brutal than most. Three hours in a torture chamber followed by a threesome with both Freeza and Zarbon…since when did he get special privileges? Bulma covered her mouth and coughed and cursed as she felt the warm blood pool out onto her torn up hand.  
  
"Two thirty…" she whispered to herself. "When did Chichi say we leave? Damn…I have to get back to the cell…" she pushed down the bile and blood in her throat as she veered away from the wall and started walking, dragging her hand along the rough coolness of the wall, leaving a ragged trail of blood as she walked.  
  
When she finally reached her door the laser had trouble scanning her eyes on account of she only had one. The first thing Freeza did was dig a claw into her right eye.  
  
The metal door scraped open and Bulma staggered in, much in the same way Yamcha appeared the night before. She could barely make out his sleeping form.  
  
"Yamcha," she choked in a horse voice and dragged herself over to him. She shook his shoulder weakly before falling in a heap beside him.  
  
As soon as he felt the warm liquid on his shoulder he bolted up, only to fall back in shock as Bulma collapsed on top of him. "Lights on," he yelled in the darkness. Suddenly bright light filled the room causing Bulma to groan loudly and cover her bloody face while Chichi sat up and gasped in horror at her best friend.  
  
"Yamcha…you got a senzu been on you?" she asked weakly, trying to prop herself up on her elbows and failing miserably. Without question, Yamcha dug around under his mat and pulled out a small cloth bag. While supporting the blue haired girl in one arm, he ripped open the bag and out fell one senzu been.  
  
"It's our last one Bulma…no more after this," his face was grave and Bulma could see a frown tug at the corners of his mouth when she removed her hands. When he saw the extent of the damage his expression turned to one of anger. Bulma tried to smile and her hand rose off the floor to touch his cheek in reassurance but her world was getting fuzzy and her hand felt so heavy…was she dying? She didn't know, but Yamcha did. Without waiting he pushed the bean between the girl's lips and forced her to swallow it.  
  
Bulma coughed a few more times and spit blood out of her mouth before she opened both eyes again…both eyes! Her hands flew to her face and she laughed with relief when she found both eyes were intact and all her injuries healed. Bulma slowly sat up and held out her arms. Not one bruise or gash. She looked around the cell and saw Chichi's drawn, but smiling face. Bulma smiled back and gingerly reached out to take her friend's hand.  
  
"When do we leave for Canassa?"  
  
Chichi's smile broadened. Bulma was back to her usual self. "We leave at one thirty," she replied. "We're supposed to spend the morning training…that way we won't waist any time warming up for destruction when we get there."  
  
Bulma chuckled at her friend's answer. She was trying to cheer Bulma up by ensuring a quick start to the purging. "Then we should get some sleep," with that said, everyone turned to face their separate walls and fell into a light sleep…  
  
* * *  
  
"We will reach planet Canassa in two hours, ouji-sama," the soldier quickly bowed and left the bridge of the Saiya-jin flagship, scurrying back to his post after delivering the message.  
  
Vegeta no ouji smirked at the soldier's cowardice, something to be dealt with later though. He had more important things on his mind now. The king had sent him personally to conquer and purge planet Canassa. The inhabitances were weak for the most part but it was said they had the power to see into the future. A very powerful tool in the right hands…fortunately, Freeza knew nothing of this capability.  
  
"Vegeta," a voice came from behind him. He growled in annoyance. No one accept Kakkarott had the guts to address him so informally and he was in no mood to deal with the cheerful Saiya-jin at the moment. "We just received word that a team of Freeza's elites is on a course for Canassa as well." Vegeta jerked around at the news. Freeza's elites. There would be blood letting soon, Vegeta's tail bristled with anticipation. A good fight with a few of Freeza's elites was just what he needed. He smirked evilly to himself.  
  
"When they arrive we will fight," Vegeta said in an authoritative tone. Kakkarott rolled his eyes. He wasn't surprised there would be a fight, he was looking forward to it about as much as the prince was…but something felt odd about the whole mission, as if something was predestined to happen. What that something was he didn't know, but he was more than willing to investigate.  
  
Hmmm, he mused as he stared beyond Vegeta's back to look out of the main view port to see a rapidly approaching purple planet. Maybe I'll find a mate down there…nawh…  
  
Ok, done for chapter 2…hmmm…what will happen next? Like I really know…now be nice all and REVIEW…the button's down there and it's begging to be clicked on… 


End file.
